


Untitled

by xxazkadamn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxazkadamn/pseuds/xxazkadamn
Summary: Just a little exchange between an OC and Tsukishima... They'd dated in high school, but broke up in their second year and have been on bad terms ever since, and now they're trying to make up for it, I guess.
Relationships: Rea (OC)/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I impulsively wrote this at like 2 AM last night and for some reason I decided to show it to the world. It's been years since I've shown anyone my work, and I'm honestly not sure what motivated me to show off this particular one, but I'd like to improve my writing so here it is, I guess. Constructive criticism is welcomed (and encouraged!!)--all I ask is that you're not a complete asshole about it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, it's really short. Like a three-minute read at most.

At one thirty that night, Rea found herself outside of Tsukki’s apartment, the effects of her many rounds of drinks at dinner still not completely worn off. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she practiced what she was going to say in her head. She went over it fifty times before she mustered up the courage to knock on the door, but her fist hovered in the air for a while before she sighed and lowered it. She couldn’t do this. She shouldn’t do this. What the hell was she doing, standing outside of her high school boyfriend’s apartment in the middle of the night?  
Muttering to herself about her stupidity, Rea turned around and started off towards the elevator.   
She didn’t even make it halfway before she was back in front of his door, and was about to knock when suddenly, it opened.  
Tsukishima was standing in the doorway, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, eyes wide with confusion.  
“Tsukki—hi,” said Rea, mind going completely blank. “What are you doing?”  
“I was about to ask you the same question.”  
“Well—I asked first.”  
Tsukki huffed and looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’m going for a run.”  
“In the middle of the night? In jeans?” Rea asked skeptically.  
He ignored her inquiries and scowled at her. “What are you doing here?”  
Rea decided that it couldn’t hurt to tell the truth—at this point, she had nothing to lose—so she said, “I—uh—came to see you one last time. Before I go back to Tokyo.”  
“You couldn’t have done that at a more reasonable hour?” Tsukki asked, but Rea gave him a don’t-give-me-that-bullshit, you-were-already-awake look and he sighed. “Look, do you want to come in?”  
Rea blinked. She hadn’t gotten this far into her planning, and even if she had, she definitely wouldn’t have expected him to invite her into his apartment—especially considering how poorly it went the first time.   
“Uh—sure, y-yeah,” she sputtered.   
He nodded and moved out of the way so she could go inside. She looked around awkwardly for a second, but upon hearing the door shut she turned to face him.   
“Listen, I—”   
“I’ll get you a beer,” said Tsukki, pushing past her to the kitchen.   
“Oh—okay, sure,” Rea said. “But I was hoping we could talk—you know, since dinner was such a disaster.”  
Tsukishima handed her a beer and fixed his glasses. “Right. Well, if you’re ready to talk like adults—”  
“Sorry, but I wasn’t the only one acting childish back there,” Rea shot back. Tsukki scowled and she let out a short sigh. “Look, I really don’t want to leave as your enemy again, alright? So let’s just sit down and talk.”  
Tsukki nodded, unwilling—or maybe just unable—to break eye contact. Rea blushed and looked down, beginning to fiddle with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.  
“Uh, should we sit on the couch or—” she said, but before she could finish Tsukki pulled her into a hug. “Tsukki…?” she whispered, confused and now even more unsure of what to do.   
“I’m sorry,” he said, voice muffled as he spoke into her hair.   
Rea smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around him. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that.”  
“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.”  
Her smile widened and she leaned against his chest. “I’m sorry too.”  
They stood there in his living room, clinging to each other as if it was their last day on earth, for several minutes before Tsukki said, “I know this is a bad time, but—”  
“I do too,” said Rea quickly.  
Tsukki snickered and lowered his hands so they were wrapped around her waist. “Let me finish.”  
“Right. Sorry.”  
He took a deep breath. “I love you, Rea.”  
Rea gazed up at him in awe. Here was Tsukki, the same Tsukki who mocked others’ misery and recoiled at any sign of affection, expressing his love for her in the most direct way possible. She thought she might cry.   
“I love you too, Tsukki,” she said, hugging him tighter. “Sometimes more than I thought humanly possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends so abruptly (endings aren't really my strong suit). Once again, if you're going to comment criticism, don't be a dick :) Also, let me know if you'd be interested in reading a whole fic about this because I'm considering extending it and writing more before/after this little conversation.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope it wasn't a complete waste of your time!


End file.
